A Boy's Ticklish Weekend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tommy is staying at the Grant Mansion for a fun weekend and meets the Mansion's most powerful inhabitants: the four Celestialsapiens. Cowritten with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


**Another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. :) Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy, Tina (Macy's Friend), Tommy, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, and Gliss belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Celesto belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Zeus, and Apollo.**

* * *

**A Boy's Ticklish Weekend**

Sage laid on Macy's bed in his wolf form, watching as his Moon walked back and forth across her room to gather her things for her trip.

"Macy, I don't think I've seen you this excited since I asked you to go to Anur Transyl." He said, raising his head from his paws. "However, don't you think you're taking a little too much? It's just a two-night, three-day trip."

"I know. But I just want to be ready for anything that might come. I still can't believe that it's been nearly a year since my last daddy-daughter hangout trip," Macy said, having a hard time closing her luggage, even trying the old sitting-on-the-suitcase technique, which only closed it part of the way.

Sage chuckled, getting off the bed and placing his front half on top, effectively shutting the case.

"Yeah, but honestly, are you sure you're going to need half of what you packed? Where's your dad taking you, anyway?" He asked, getting off of the bag and heading back to the comfort of the bed.

"Thank you. And that's just it. My dad always changes our destination in our bonding days, every year. He thinks it's more fun for me to figure out what it could be and see if I can be prepared," Macy explained. "So, it's best that I pack as much stuff as possible for this trip."

"Okay...but what if you packed the wrong stuff?" He asked, curiously. "You know, like you packed for a formal party but you end up camping."

"I'll figure something out. I always do. And I actually came prepared for that option," she answered, taking her phone to reveal a picture of a fancy midnight blue dress. "A little something my best friend, Tina, made for me and sent from New York, after she heard my bonding trip with my dad was coming. I thought it was a bit over the top on that situation happening, but her designs have been very useful for as long as I can remember."

Sage smiled. "Well, just so long as you aren't going to call me and ask for a drop off, I'll call it good. So, do you think Tommy is done halfway arguing with your mom on a babysitter?" Sage asked with a chuckle as he heard an argument from down the stairs.

"I hope so. Tommy has been insisting that he's old enough to stay alone in the house for three days. But we keep telling him he's still not yet ready and needs someone looking after him," Macy explained. "And being in a new place can be hard to leave someone by himself. Who knows what could happen?"

Sage nodded. "Well, telling him I'm going to be watching him and we're staying at my place will help."

No sooner did Sage say that, Tommy stormed in looking like someone just gave him a no good, very bad day. The ten-year-old went over to Macy's bed and flopped down on it, landing his head on Sage's side so that his face was hiding in the wolf's fur.

Sage chuckled. "Got a case of the grumps, Tommy?" He asked to lighten the mood.

"Hardy, har, har. Real funny," Tommy mumbled sarcastically with his face still on Sage's fur. "It's not fair that I need a babysitter. I'm not a baby. I can handle myself!"

Sage smiled, winking at Macy. "Well, I guess if you feel that strongly about it, I can just take Gliss for the weekend. Too bad, I just got Jurassic World 2 to watch."

Tommy head perked up fast and faced the Shapeshifter in disbelief. "THE Jurassic World 2: Fallen Kingdom?! How!? I thought it was sold out in DVD around here to buy them!" He exclaimed.

Sage smiled. "It technically is, but my uncles, Feedback and Shocks, helped do a set up so we can watch the movie at the Mansion. But you said you didn't want to so," Sage stood up on the bed, shaking his fur out before jumping down and shifting to human form, "I'll just be taking Gliss and we'll be on our way, since you don't want a babysitter."

"No, wait! I don't mind having someone looking after me! I can totally make this work!" Tommy reasoned. "Besides, being home alone can get boring easily. And the Grant Mansion is a thousand times more awesome to be at."

Sage laughed. "Good, because I already told your folks a week ago that I'd watch you this weekend."

"Wait...you're my babysitter for the weekend?! I thought Mom hired a random person from work or the neighborhood to watch after me!?" Tommy replied, surprised about his Wolf Brother looking after him.

Sage shook his head. "No, last week, when I went to pick up your sister while you were hanging with Bullfrag, your mom told me she was getting excited about going out of town with my aunt and mom. It was also then that your father said that it was the same week for Macy and his trip. They, at first, thought about canceling, but I said I'd watch you for the weekend. We kept it secret because of me wanting to surprise you." He smiled. "Plus, I knew how you'd feel about someone random watching you."

Tommy smiled. "Well, it's definitely a neat surprise! Guess this won't be such a bad weekend after all!"

Sage ruffled his hair. "I'd hope not, but I want to make it clear that just because it's me watching you, it doesn't mean that you can get away with stuff. Rules are still meant to be followed."

"I know. And I'll be on my best behavior," the boy assured him, truly meaning it.

Macy chuckled. "Let's hope so. And Sage, while looking after my brother, you promise to be extra careful with Gliss? Especially with her first time being out of the house and into the Grant Mansion?"

Sage smiled. "I promise. She'll be safely in my room where she can relax. If I'm not mistaken, most, if not all, the mansion families will be out this weekend. So, with me watching Tommy, it means the house is going to be quiet. You'll be getting back before anyone else does."

"That's a relief," Macy sighed, her worries eased.

"Macy! You ready?" A male voice called across the room.

"Yes, Dad!" Macy shouted back so her father can hear her and the looked at her boys. "Guess that's my cue to leave. See you guys at the end of the week."

Before leaving, she gave Tommy a hug and Sage a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Sis. Good luck on the trip!" Tommy said.

Sage kissed her back. "Remember, if you need me...," Sage said, knowing Macy knew what he was saying.

"I'll be sure to give you a call. But don't worry. I can handle it," Macy assured, grabbing her luggage before petting on Gliss' head. "Be good while I'm gone, okay?" She said.

The Turtle responded with a smile and nod, chewing on her leaf.

"Time to go. Bye." She said, after dashing out of her room.

Sage smiled. "Alright, you go get your stuff together and I'll meet you downstairs." He said to Tommy, as he began gathering Gliss' things together.

"You got it!" The boy saluted, before going to his room to pack his stuff. "This is gonna be the best weekend ever!" He exclaimed to himself with excitement.

Sage smiled, as he listened to Tommy hustle about his room to pack. Carefully, he picked up Gliss and gave her a smile.

"So, Wise One, think Tommy will stay out of trouble?" Sage asked.

Gliss have a look of uncertainty, as if saying, _"Seriously? The better question would be 'when has he not stayed out of trouble?'"_

Sage chucked. "Well, at least your honest. I promise to take good care of you, while your owner is away." Sage said, giving Gliss' shell a soft pat.

Gliss gave a reassuring smile on that statement. _"I know. Macy wouldn't trust just anyone to look after me. Especially her own brother," _she said in her mind.

Sage smiled. "I'm glad you and I get along or it would be one awkward time with me visiting as often as I do." Sage replied thoughtfully, as he placed Gliss in her travel carrier. "Let's see...pool, spare tank, special log and stone, and Macy already told me your favorite things to eat. So, that should be it."

The little turtle nodded. _"Macy mentioned so much about your home. I can't wait to see it personally," _she thought.

A little while later, Sage was helping Tommy into his Jeep, as Mrs. Monroe came out with her suit case just as Rachel pulled up in her Camaro. Rachel and Sasha stepped out, giving a friendly greeting to Mrs. Monroe before walking over to Sage, as he loaded Tommy's duffle bag.

"Okay, here are the keys. And you know the passcode for the alarms?" Rachel said, handing Sage a set of keys.

"Yep, and I know the house rules. Don't answer the phone or the door. I promise everything will be fine, when you guys get back." Sage said smiling. "Besides, Tommy and I were just going to stay in for the weekend."

Sasha stepped forward, kissing Sage's forehead. "You also have all our numbers, if something comes up," she said.

Sage nodded holding up his cellphone. "Yep, and I have them memorized, just in case."

"Be on your best behavior around Sage, young man," Mrs. Monroe warned.

"Don't worry, Mom, I will!" Tommy assured, giving his mother a hug.

Cindy chuckled before hugging her son back and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you, too, Mom," Tommy said, giving a warm smile. "I'll see you when you come back."

"Keep safe, okay?" Sasha said, hugging Sage.

Sage nodded, hugging her back, then Rachel. "Don't worry, we'll be alright. If anything happens, I'll call. Now, go enjoy your weekend." Sage replied, before climbing into the Jeep. "Seatbelt, Tommy."

"Check!" Tommy gave a thumbs up, after buckling his seat belt.

Sage smiled, checking his mirrors before giving a wave and backing up to head to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

A while later, Sage got Gliss settled in her spare tank, dropping a few leaves and other vegetables in while Tommy set up his sleeping bag on the spare cot.

"There you are, Miss Gliss. The best veggies around." Sage said smiling.

Gliss showed a happy look that said _"Thank you," _before munching on her leaves.

"Okay, Tommy. So how does the movie sound, then I'll order us some dinner? What do you want?" Sage asked, setting the duffle bag at the end of the bed.

"Movie and then dinner sound good to me. And how about we order pizza?" Tommy requested.

"Kay. Want a chocolate lava cake for dessert?" Sage asked calmly.

"How can I say no to that?" The young boy grinned.

Sage smiled. "Alright. And how does meat lovers sound for the pie?"

"I'd say delicious!" Tommy smacked his lips.

Sage smiled. "Okay, we'll finish setting up. Then we can watch the movie. Did you have homework?" Sage asked, as he watched Tommy calmly.

"Already took care of it. Thanks to your Uncle Brainstorm's tutoring," Tommy answered honestly with a smile.

Sage smiled. "Cool. Let's get to that movie, then."

"YAY!" Tommy cheered, pumping his fists up in the air.

An hour later, Tommy and Sage were resting on the couch. Sage was in his wolf form with Tommy cuddled up in his fur. The shifter gave a soft sigh, as he began to feel tired. He had been doing patrol for a couple of nights and, besides school, the teen was really exhausted. Fighting a losing battle, the grey and white wolf was soon asleep, as the dinosaurs raced from the erupting volcano.

"Oooh, here comes the best part!" Tommy exclaimed with excitement, only to see his wolf brother already asleep. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Sage?"

The Shapeshifter responded with a yawn, before snoring away.

"Oh, poor big brother. He must be tired...like my sister when going on evening patrols and fights," the young boy deduced to himself quietly, looking at him thoughtfully. "I'll just wait until he's done napping so we can continue watching the movie together."

Gently getting off the couch while not waking Sage up, Tommy decided to find a bathroom...while, at the same time, explore around the mansion.

Unbeknownst to Tommy, four sets of eyes had been watching him and Sage as the two had relaxed.

"I'll keep an eye on the small one. You guys help our nephew relax and be at ease." one figure said.

The others nodded and the one who spoke disappeared.

"Okay...Bathroom, bathroom...Where do they keep the bathroom?" Tommy asked himself while walking down the halls.

Tommy's shadow chuckled to himself as he had a door open right in front of Tommy, keeping behind the boy so that he didn't see him yet.

"Oh! That must be it," Tommy said, going forward.

A little time passed as the shadow watched Tommy come out and begin to walk the halls of the mansion.

"Macy and Sage were right. He is a curious fellow." the shadow said to himself.

"I wonder which room belongs to which resident? More importantly, which one belongs to the 'most powerful alien' that Sage told me about one time?" Tommy wondered out loud, seeing a nearby door. "Hmmm...maybe it's this one," he said while reaching the door knob.

The young boy opened the door to find a room full of dark décor and the heavy curtains covering the windows to reveal no sunlight.

"Nope. This looks more like Whampire or Vamps' room," Tommy guessed, closing the door to open another. The next room was more regular, but had some claw marks and fur on a bed, "And this seems like either Wildmutt or Blitzwolfer's," he groaned, after closing the door again gentle while opening another door that was very familiar with a certain turtle in there, "And this is obviously my guest room. Ugh! Why does this mansion have to be so big and have no labels on these doors?!"

Gliss watched the young boy groan, after leaving the door open and continue moving. She then noticed a strange shadow looking at her with its green eyes. The figure smiled while placing a finger on his lips, telling the turtle to stay silent as he slowly closed the door. The Turtle couldn't help but stare bewildered, as if saying _"What just happened?!"_

The boy kept moving until he noticed some construction farther down the halls. Thinking the room could be around there, Tommy decided to continue forward, taking care to watch his step.

The shadow watched as Tommy headed into the part of the mansion that was being constructed. Worry filled his eyes.

_It's dangerous to be in there. I had better make sure he doesn't get hurt. I should mention to Rachel that a sign should be up saying this is not an area for the younger ones, _the shadow thought, as he watched Tommy head towards a lumber pile.

The young boy kept his balance on the lumber blocks to cross over, as if he had done it many times before. He made a small jump, only to lose his footing and slip.

"Whoa!" Acting fast, Tommy used both hands to grip on the floor boards. "Okay, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," he admitted, only to see the boards he was holding on to were breaking. "Yep, I immediately regret doing it. HELP! SAGE!"

Abruptly, a flash of green light engulfed Tommy, filling every one of his senses till everything went black.

Meanwhile, back on the couch, Sage vaulted to consciousness when feeling Tommy's worry and fear swim through the bond. Looking around worriedly, Sage couldn't find him.

"TOMMY!" Sage calls before howling out.

* * *

Somewhere in a different room, Tommy slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was what looked like stars in a black sky.

"Wha...what happened? Since when did it became night time?" He murmured, still a bit sleepy while rubbing his eyes.

"Don't move too quickly. You had a sensory overload. It will take time to readjust all your senses." a warm voice soothed.

"Huh? Who said that? What's a sensory overload?" Tommy questioned, remaining dizzy and placed a hand on his head.

"Shh, easy, little one. Just take slow deep breaths and try not to move until you feel relaxed and at ease. A sensory overload is when your senses are all assaulted at once, leaving you in a bit of a comatose state. Your senses were overloaded by my entrance and the situation that you were in. So, your brain shut down to deal with all the information. In common terms, you went unconscious." the voice soothed as strong arms gently brought Tommy closer, rubbing his back while cradling him.

Tommy followed the voice's instructions, breathing in and out. His body became more and more relaxed. The young boy let out a tiny yawn before closing his eyes again, snuggling in the figure's strong arms and chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sage grew more panicked as he tried to find Tommy. He had already checked the bottom floors. Now, he was upstairs sniffing around in hysterics.

"Tommy, where are you?!" Sage called out, not noticing a wrinkle in the rug before he tripped over it, falling flat on the floor. "Omph!"

Struggling to get up, he felt three sets of hands help him up with two of them rubbing his front legs. Looking around, Sage found his Uncles, Apollo and Celesto, and Great Uncle Zeus around him.

"Sage, are you alright?" Celesto asked concerned. Sage nodded, shaking out his fur.

"Yeah, but Tommy, Macy's little brother, is missing. Fur Piles, I must be the worst sitter ever!" Sage growled, stomping one of his paws.

"Sage, Tommy is safe with Alien X. He had a sensory overload and your uncle is helping him." Apollo replied, rubbing Sage's sides.

Sage looked at Apollo, his worry easing away. "Thank the spirits." Sage sighed in relief. "Still, it doesn't make me feel any better. I should have stayed awake."

Zeus drew Sage close to him. "You can't blame yourself. You took on those patrols to help your family, followed with those exams, as I've been told. You were exhausted," he said gently.

Sage nuzzled into Zeus a little. "Still, if Tommy had gotten hurt...,"

Apollo rubbed his curved ears. "Ifs are not in our vocabulary. Tommy is fine and all is well," he said.

Sage nodded.

"Now let's go see how those two are doing." Celesto said, heading for the attic with Sage following, feeling less worried.

* * *

After moments of resting, Tommy started to feel a lot better and start to come around.

"Whoa...what an epic, crazy dream. I was almost falling to my doom and got rescued by some mysterious hero. Did I slept while reading my comic books again?" The young boy said, stretching his arms before letting out a longer yawn.

Alien X chuckled. "No, it was a real event," he said.

Hearing the voice again, Tommy turned his head towards the source and gasped. In front of him was a humanoid like alien with three horns on his forehead and green eyes. The muscular being was all black with white stars printed all over him and some white on his fingers.

Although a bit startled, curiosity soon filled inside the young boy that became noticeable to the alien. Tommy cocked his head slight before speaking. "Who...and what are you?" He asked, kind of intrigued by the mystery alien's appearance.

Alien X chuckled again. "My name is Alien X. I'm a Celestialsapien that lives here at the Grant Mansion. You, I'm guessing, are Tommy, Macy's little brother," he replied.

Tommy blinked in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know? Are you psychic? Do you have the ability to read minds? Also, I thought it was only the two of us alone in the Grant Mansion with everyone gone. Three, if you count Macy's pet turtle, Gliss."

Alien X smiled. "Sage asked myself and the other Celestialsapiens to help with Macy's birthday gift. He speaks quite fondly of you. As for being psychic, let's just say I'm good at reading people. Sage's uncles, great uncle, and I finished our mission a while ago, and we were told that Sage was going to be watching you for the weekend. Rachel thought we would be gone longer." He explained as he helped Tommy to sit up, pleased to see the boy was doing better.

"Wait, the trip involving Sage and Macy going to New York on that day? That had something to do with you and other Celestialsapiens? How did you get there so fast without my sister noticing? Do you have other incredible abilities? Are those actual stars on your body?" Tommy kept questioning until he realized he was going too fast again. "Sorry. I'm just really excited about meeting another cool alien," the young boy apologized while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Alien X ruffled Tommy's hair thoughtfully. "It's all right. But try to slow down a little. Your body is still coming back to you. As for your questions, Sage and Macy did ask for my help on the return trip, but they used a Plumber vehicle to get there. As for my abilities, my kind are very strong beings. We're considered the strongest beings in the universe. Some have called us gods. As for the stars, all of my kind contain our own pocket universes."

"Cool!" Tommy said in awe. Suddenly, a realization came to him, making Alien X see it. "Hang on...are you the most powerful alien in the Grant Mansion?!"

"I am powerful, but there are others of my race that make things I do look like child's play." Alien X said, smiling as he found the boy's curiosity refreshing.

Soon, the hatch entrance to the attic opened and Sage jumped through, looking a little frazzled.

"Tommy!" He said worriedly.

"Hey, Sage!" The young boy replied, waving a hand to him while smiling. "Am I glad to see you. I think I just found the most powerful alien you and Macy kept telling me about."

Sage shook his head. "Never mind that. Get over here now." he said sternly.

Tommy seemed a bit worried yet gently walked towards the Shapeshifter. "Yes, Sage?"

Sage's wolf form grew tears as he pulled Tommy into a strong hug, his head and left paw holding Tommy to his chest and neck.

"You scared me." Sage whimpered. "Thank the spirits you're alright."

"I did? Oh, no. I did it again. I'm really sorry for making you worry," Tommy said, feeling bad about what he did.

Sage whined, holding him close. "No more wandering off, okay? I'm responsible for you," he said worriedly, before letting Tommy go and standing on his four paws.

Tommy nodded. "Okay. I won't do it again," he promised.

Sage sighed, shaking his fur out. "So, I see you met my uncle X."

Alien X chuckled, as the other Celestialsapiens joined them. "Tommy has had quite the afternoon," he said.

"Whoa! There's four of you?! Awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

Sage smiled. "These are my uncles Apollo and Celesto and my great uncle Zeus. They were all part of the Celestialsapien court."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Celestialsapien court? You mean like some kind of jury trial for powerful aliens?" He asked.

Zeus nodded. "Yes. However, it is more on when and if our race will intervene with other acts around the galaxy," he said.

Sage gave a small growl. "The court is a bunch of stiffs who like doing nothing but degrading other people. They lecture Uncle Ben a lot," the Shapeshifter said.

Celesto stroked Sage's neck and back to calm him down. "It's the reason that myself, Alien X, and Apollo left. Zeus stays to help keep things on the even side of the playing field," he said.

"Seriously?! Why would the court be so hard on Ben? He's the best alien hero ever! He helps protect people and aliens on not just earth but from across the galaxy plus saved them many times!" Tommy reasoned, not liking that some close-minded aliens were giving one of his uncles trouble.

"It's because of him using the Celestialsapien DNA in his Omnitrix, or sometimes other aliens, when things are getting critical. Many believe that he's being...childish...that he's too inexperienced to use the Omnitrix. They don't understand that if you give the Omnitrix to a soldier, it becomes a weapon. Whereas with it being in Ben's hands, it's a way of peace making in the galaxies...kind of a bridge to show that peace can exist." Sage replied, sighing. "Basically, in simple terms, its them telling Ben to grow up and stop goofing around."

"But that's the same as telling someone to stop being themselves! We're not perfect nor the same! I make mistakes all the time and I'm ten! I think that this Celestialsapien court is totally wrong about Ben!" Tommy argued. "He's fine just the way he is!"

All the Celestialsapiens chuckled, seeing the boy had the same open mind that many of the inhabitants at the Mansion had.

"You're right, young one. That's why I'm staying on the court to help provide damage control. If nothing, it shows our own weakness for being so single minded." Zeus replied.

"If only they could see past the regulations and all," Apollo said.

"Perhaps someday they will," Alien X said.

"They could honestly learn from everyone here," Celesto said.

Sage nodded. "Everyone has flaws, but it's those flaws that make us who we are. Nobody's perfect, and no one can be perfect. It's just not possible."

"Even if our flaws can annoy people sometimes?" Tommy questioned sheepishly, thinking about how his own flaws kept getting him into trouble.

Sage smiled, shifting to human form and kneeling in front of Tommy with his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Tommy, as I said, I'm not angry. A little disappointed, but not angry.," he said calmly. "I know in the past you probably had to act like an adult, and now you're getting a chance to be finally be a kid, but you need to cut yourself a little slack when it comes to making these mistakes."

"Right. Got it," Tommy said, a bit unsure of himself.

"Tommy, I'm serious. I'm not mad, and to prove it...," Sage smirks, winking at his uncles and great uncle, who chuckled.

Before Tommy knew what was happening, Sage picked him up under the armpits and tossed him gently onto Alien X's bed where the young kid felt his body being gently forced in a spread eagle position with his shirt moved up to expose his stomach, his jean legs rolled up to his knees, and his shoes and socks gone.

"Uh, what's going on?!" Tommy asked nervously, unable to move, though he tried.

Sage smiled. "So, to prove it, I'm letting you enjoy the Celestialsapien special of tickling."

Alien X, Zeus, Apollo, and Celesto smiled, as they moved towards Tommy before beginning the tickle torture. Zeus had Tommy's armpits, neck, and ears while Celesto got his sides, Apollo got his stomach and belly button, and Alien X got his feet and toes.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Tommy squirmed, unable to free himself.

Sage chuckled. "Like I said, it's their specialty. They're holding you down while being able to hit all your tickle spots at once," he said.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHAHAHAKE THEM STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IS TORTURE!" The young boy managed to say through his fits of laughter.

Seeing Tommy's face go red and watching him grow tired, Sage stepped forward and tapped his uncles' shoulders.

"Okay, that's enough. He gets the point," he said, smiling.

Nodding, the four stopped and Zeus snapped his fingers, freeing the boy, who sat up as Sage shifted to wolf form and jumped up on the Alien X's bed, nudging the boy up and helping to lay down on his thick fur. Nuzzling his cheek, the skinwalker gave out a comforting growl like purr next to him.

"I've got you, little brother. Always will," he whispered.

Tommy smiled tiredly. "Thanks...Back at you, big brother."

Alien X and the other Celestialsapiens soon joined them.

"Why don't you boys catch a nap? Then, we'll finish that movie and have dinner." Zeus said, stroking the back of Sage and Tommy's heads.

Tommy just nodded, before falling fast asleep again. Sage gave a large yawn, showing his fangs before settling down with his head on his paws.

"So, this is a boy's weekend. Seems like a fun time." Celesto said. smiling as he stroked Sage's flank.

"Very ticklish fun." Apollo said, smiling as he rubbed Tommy's back while Alien X gently rubbed Sage's ears.

It was definitely a very fun weekend.

* * *

**Please leave a review for Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
